


so many kittens

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [280]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kittens, M/M, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Aziraphale is back from grocery shopping, he noticed several cats around his house.





	so many kittens

Aziraphale carried the bags of groceries as he walked down the packed streets of London. He had gotten a week’s supply of food, because even if he didn’t need to eat, he loved it. There were so many different kinds of foods the humans had invented, so of course he couldn’t help himself. Crowley had also turned out to be a really good chef, he found out when they had moved in together.

Soon, Aziraphale was by the door, and went inside with his bags. He took off his shoes and was about to walk into the kitchen, when he was surprised by the feeling of something fluffy stroking his leg while purring, and as he looked down, he saw that it was a kitten, dark as ash with emerald eyes.

He would have smiled about how cute the kitten was, except, he and Crowley did not own a kitten, and he had no idea why one was in their home.

And before he could blink, he saw another black kitten emerged from the kitchen, looking at him with curious eyes.

“Crowley?!? What’s going on?!?” he shouted, the sudden loud noise causing the kitten by his leg to hiss and run away.

“Hey Angel, you’re already back.” Crowley said as he emerged from the living room. “What are you asking about?”

“I want to know why there’s two kittens in our house.”

“I adopted them, I thought that was pretty clear.”

“You… adopted a pair of kittens?”

“Well, not exactly a pair…” Crowley began, giving Aziraphale a nervous smile. “They were too cute.”

He immediately understood.

“How many?”

“Eleven.”

“You adopted ELEVEN kittens?”

“Well, yeah. They were all in a kill shelter so I adopted all kittens there. We’re gonna have to get color coded collars for them since ten of them are black, for some reason people rarely adopt black cats, so you know, I couldn’t just leave them.”

Aziraphale nodded.

“I understand. We’ll get them the proper stuff they need.” he said, and as he finished, he saw how a pure white kitten with long fluffy fur entered the room, and let out a loud meow. He smiled.

“What a cute one there. Does it have a name?”

“That’s Beelzebub. He’s the only one with a name yet. I had to name him that, you know, the irony is just too good. I wanna name some of the black ones after angels though.”

Aziraphale laughed, smiling. That really was such a Crowley thing to do.


End file.
